Angel's show of Randomness
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Welcome to Angel's show of randomness! Here we have the winx who you get a chance to interview. So send in the most humiliating questions you have! Rated k plus, just in case!
1. Welcome to the show!

"Welcome world of Fanfiction to the first ever Angel's show of randomness! I am Angel your host and I bring to you none other then the famous winx!" I say smiling into the camera

A door opens and in walk the winx.

"Welcome winx!" I say

""Hey!" they say and wave

"As you know in this show other people(you the reviewers) will be sending you girls some question and you will have to answer them" I say

"Yeah, but we don't know why we have to do this!" Stella said

"Because I the authoress have brought you here using my authoress powers and only I can send you back!" I say smirking

"What about our powers?" Aisha asked

"Your powers don't work here" I said smirking even more

The girls faces fell Stella looked the most upset

"NO POWERS!?" Stella screamed

"Don't worry Stella you'll get your powers back when you return to your original place!" I said

"Oh thank God!" Stella said

"Now, if you want to go back to your respective homes then you have to go on with my show! So do you agree to do so?" I asked

"Fine since we don't have a choice" Bloom said

"How lovely, now take your seats" I said pointing towards the sofa.

"Now viewers you're the ones who get to humiliate the winx send in the most humiliating questions you can get your mind to find!" I said

"HEY!" Stella shouted standing up and looking really mad

"Watch it Stella, your on TV and you don't look so good right now so you might ruin your reputation!" I said

"I don't look so good!" Stella said taking out a make-up kit from her purse then applying different stuff some that I never even heard of and then brushing her hair and doing other stuff.

After she was done, she turned to me and said "Don't I look beautiful?"

"Y..ye…yeah" I managed to say

"I KNOW I DO!" she said

I rolled my eyes and the others did so too.

"Ok so send in your question now! And if you have to ask something about the show then just PM me, the sooner you send questions the sooner we'll be back at you!" I said "See you next time!"

**Extra scene**

Stella is in her room sitting in front of the mirror, unknown to her a girl with flowing black hair is watching her. The girl is waiting for Stella to go to bed but Stella just keeps on doing make-up, hair, and stuff…

Finally Stella goes to bed and the girl comes out of the shadow revealing herself to be Angel.

"Finally! What a crazy girl, while going to bed she has to do make-up!" I said in a low voice,.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson!" I say and then I mix something in one of the creams and leave with a smirk in my face.

"Tomorrow, your going to see just what Angel is capable of!" I say running towards my room singing


	2. Extra scene continued!

**A/N: So no one really send in any questions that's why I can't really make a real update today, if you didn't really understand this fic then I'll tell you about it in this chapter…**

**Rules:-**

**You can send questions that you want to ask the winx club, every type of question is allowed.**

**The questions can only be asked to the winx!**

**You can ask question to an individual or more.**

**Try to make the questions embarrassing.**

**And the continuation of the extra scene of the last chapter…**

**Extra scene continued…**

Stella woke up and got out of bed to take her "Beauty Bath"

After the bath Stella started to do her make-up and also applied the cream in which Angel had mixed something.

**~At Breakfast~**

"Good Morning girls!" I said to all the winx minus Stella

"Good Morning Angel!" all the girls said at once

I giggled "Where's Stella?" I asked sitting down for breakfast which my OC's Sierra and Destiny were preparing.

"She's not up yet" Bloom replied

I checked the time it was 9:30 am "For how long can she sleep?"

Suddenly there was a scream from Stella's room, all the girls rushed to see what happened except me. I had a huge smirk on my face and went to Stella' room when I got there Stella had locked the door and the others were trying to get it to open.

"Stella open the door!" Bloom was saying

I put up a worried look and asked them what had happened

"Stella's not opening the door" Musa said

"I hope she's ok" Flora said

"Stella, open the door!' I said banging the door and smirking inside my mind

"NO!" Stella yelled from inside

"Then I have no choice" I said then I summoned my authoress powers and the door opened.

We walked inside to find Stella in front of her dressing table crying. Bloom put her handi in Stellas shoulder and asked her what was wrong and as a reply Stella turned around to show us her face which was which was…

Covered with red spotd!

"Who did this?" Aisha asked

"I don't know I don't even know how it happened!" Stella shouted

I pretended to check the room for any type of clue and then I looked at her make-up I examined them one by one and finally I got to her cream.

"Do you have allergy to strawberries by any chance?" I asked smelling the cream

"Actually I do, strawberries cause red spots to appear on my face and don't go for 3 days!" Stella said

"And did you put on this cream?" I asked showing her the box of cream I had been holding

"Yeah!" Stella replied

"Well this has strawberries in them!" I declared

"WHAT!?" Stella shouted, snatched the box and smelled it sure enough there were strawberries in them…

**A/N: Well I give you one week to send in your questions if I don't get any week as well I'll just quit on this fic, hopefully I'll see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 1

"Welcome back to Angel's show of Randomness and I am Angel your host!" I said "Today we yhave the winx with us!" I then pointed to the winx who were all sitting, the girls waven when I mentined the,.

"So, without any delay let's get on with the questions!"

All the girls gulped, they were doomed!

"Now the first questions are from floralove2 , and her questions are for all the winx!" I said

"Did it have to be for all of us?" Musa asked

I nodded then turned to Stella who was hiding her face because of what I had done to her.

"So the first question is, Have your boyfriends ever seen you naked first Bloom" I said

"Why me?" Bloom asked

"Because I said so" I said

Bloom looked around for a second then answered "Y…yes"

"Not surprising" I said "What about Andy, has he ever seen you naked?"

"That's not part of the question" Bloom shouted

"Now it is" I said smirking "Now spill"

"Yes" Bloom said as she blushed deep red. All the other girls stared at her wide eyed

"WHAT" Bloom screamed at her friends

"Sky sweetie, I hope your watching this cause this one was especially dedicated to you" I said

**In Eraklion**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME BLOOM!" Sky was shouting as he looked at the TV screen and began crying and Brandon tries to comfort him along with all the other specialists. (Yeah there watching the show from Eraklion)

**In Isis**

"Now, Sky will be mine!" Diaspro shouted as she looked at the TV screen.

**Back to the show**

"So now Stella you tell me has Brandon ever seen you naked?" I asked

"Yes" Stella says still hiding her face but she sure isn't afraid to tell the world this

"Anyone else?" I asked

"Of course, about 6 or 7 other people"

My mouth drops open the other winx fall off their chairs

**Back at Eraklion**

Brandon also begins crying "Why Stella? WHY?" Brandon starts shouting while all the other boys(except Sky who is also crying) wonder what there girlfriends were going to say

**In Downland**

Princess Amentia was also watching my show alone in her room.

"Maybe Brandon will come to me now" She said to no one but unfortunately Sponsus heard her from the door way where he had been hiding and began to cry as well(a lot of crying is going on here)

**Back to the show**

"So what about you Flora?" I asked

"Helia has seen me naked and only Helia has" Flora said

"He has?" I asked kind of surprised

**In Eraklion**

Helia smiled, while Brandon and Sky were still crying.

**Show**

"So Tecna what about you" I asked

"Yes but no one else" Tecna replied

"Musa?" I asked

"Same as Tecna" Musa replied

"Aisha?" I ask

"Same as those two" Aisha replies

**In Eraklion**

Helia, Timmy, Riven and Nabu were feeling very proud of their girlfriends, too bad for Sky and Brandon who were still crying.

**Show**

"Ok, so Bloom and Stella, I'm sure your boyfriends must be crying there heads out right now, to tell you the truth they are" I said then I picked up a remote and turned on the TV.

In the TV you could see Sky and Brandon crying like their life had ended while the other boys looked extremely proud of their girlfriends.

"I guess he's going to break up with me now!" Bloom and Stella said at the same time glaring at me

"What? I just happened to have made them aware of what lies behind their girlfriends innocent faces!" I said

They continued to glare at me, I glared back at them and my glare is really scary so yeah, they stopped glaring.

"Ok girls, so the next question is do you watch any kiddy shows anymore?" I asked them

"Not really" Bloom said

"I like Barbie!" Stella said and everyone stared at her

"You like Barbie, Stella aren't you too old for that?" Tecna asked

"Your never too old" Stella said and no one really understood what she meant so they closed the subject. No one else watched any kiddy shows.

"Well, do you play with dolls?" I asked again

"I play with the winx dolls!" Bloom said and everyone nodded at her answer, guess that seals that questions.

"So, how was it like when you reached puberty?" I asked

"Well, it was really strange" Bloom said

"I thought it was amazing, I became more beautiful!" Stella said

"I was well really different" Flora said struggling to find the right word

"I thought it came too quick" Musa said

"I'll agree with Bloom it was really strange" Aisha said

"I agree with Flora" Tecna said

"Now next cookiegirl28 wants to say hi to you and asks how does it feel when you transform" I said looking at them

"Hi cookiegril28! It fells great when I transform! It's like I'm a whole different person" Bloom said

"Hey there! I feel powerful and beautiful!" Stella said

"Hello, I feel very strong when I transform" Flora said

"Hey! I feel like I'm the most powerful person in the world!" Musa said

"Hi, I feel really amazing when I transform, it's so cool" Aisha said

"Hello, when I transform, it's like well so many things, strong, powerful, and so much more!" Tecna added

"Thank you girls! Now the last question of the day by Tecnodude458, to Aisha, is it true that you'dd have sex with Musa if Nabu wasn't in the picture?" I asked smirking as I read the question

Instantly, Aisha and Musa, shouted "WHAT THE FUCK?" while turning red, the other girls just giggled

**In Eraklion**

Nabu's eyes widened at this question, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sky and Brandon were still crying over their shock.

**Back to the show**

"Just answer my question" I said

"OF COURSE NOT! Do I look like a lesbian to you?" Aisha asked angrily

"Hey! Most people think that you two make an amazing couple!" I said

"Well, there wrong!" Aisha said and sat back to her seat still angry

"Well, that's the end of today's episode but first let's see what Sky and Brandon are doing right now" I said as I took out the remote and opened the TV, you could see Sky and Brandon crying like the world had ended, while Nabu was staring wide eyed at the TV, I think he didn't even hear Aisha's answer.

"Look's like Nabu got a real shock!" I said "See ya next time keep sending questions" before anyone could say something.


	4. Chapter 2

"Hey there fellow readers! Were back with a completely new chapter of Angel's show of Randomness!, First of all I'm happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter and today we have tons of questions for our favorite people to torture the winx!" I said as I pointed towards the winx who were shaking not because of cold but because they were so afraid of me.

"Girls, you should say HI!" I said as I put on the best fake smile I could

"Hi" all of them said in a scared tone

"You girls ready for torture?" I asked with a smirk and the girls gulped but nodded

"Great! So our first set of questions is from Winx Magix, first questions are, what are your super deep thoughts about your boyfriends?" I asked

"Well, I've never met anyone like him, he's just so well different" Bloom said as she began dreaming about Sky unfortunately for her, Sky was still busy crying so didn't hear her answer

"For me too he is different, there were like so many boys in my life! I've never really dated anyone for so long you know? He's special I guess and I love him" Stella said and Brandon heard but he took it in a negative way.

"Helia is the first boy in my life, he's my first love and I know he's the right guy for me" Flora said as Helia smiled

"Nabu and my relationship is true and I love him a lot" Aisha said and Nabu smiled as well

"Riven's always cranky and is a real hot head but that's why I love him!" Musa said and Riven smiled

"Timmy is different from other boys and I love him for that" Tecna said and Timmy smiled

"That's so cute! Now the next question, if you weren't a princess what would you be doing right now besides saving the universe?" I asked

"I think I'd be on Earth" Bloom said

"I'd probably be a fashion designer!" Stella said

"I'd be a florist or maybe a vet" Flora said

"I's be a musician" Musa said

"I's be a athlete or a dancer" Aisha said

"I'd be doing something related to technology" Tecna said

"Ok girls, now the next questions are for Musa, first what is the stupidest thing you did as a fairy and why?" I asked

"Well, when I was small I thought I had this horrible voice so I used this spell that said it would make any bad voice turn good but it kind of didn't go so well and I turned into this duck because of the wrong spell" Musa said

'Ok, so the next questions is do you want to get under Riven's pants or not?" I said smirking and instantly Musa blushed back in Eraklion, Riven had turned into a tomato.

"Y-ye-yes" Musa said still blushing while Riven had turned even redder

"Now Tecna, if you ever found out that Timmy didn't like would you want him to like you so badly that you'd invent some kind of machine that would brainwash him and make him like you and want you too?" I asked

"No, because I'd want him to like me for me not because of some stupid machine" Tecna said

"Ok, next, in your eternally powerful fairy life what are some of the thingsyou regret thinking its illogical and stupid?" I asked

"I think listening to Stella is illogical and stupid" Tecna said

"Hey!" Stella said getting up from her seat

"And I agree, please sit down Stella your on camera!" I said

"Oh right!" Stella said as she sat back down and managed a smile

"Ok, now for Bloom, if you never found out about being a fairy would you still want to?" I asked

"Of course, I'd always loved fairies ever since I was little" Bloom answered

"Ok, have you ever beaten up any of those suitors from the Magical adventure movie for being so lame and perverted or anything?" I asked

"I sent the dragon flame after one of them" Bloom said

"Oh right so now Stella, have you ever been a pervert?" I asked

"Of course! When I was 16 I used to sleep with every guy I thought was hot!" Stella said and unfortunately for her Brandon heard her and began crying even more

"O-k, so have you ever beaten any girl for make-up or clothes or shoes or anything?" I asked

"Many times most of them ended up in the hospital" Stella said

"Ok, so Flora have you ever been impolite, rude and unwelcoming in your whole eternal and powerful oh goodness fairy life?" I asked

"Yes, when I saw that Krystal with Helia, you see they never showed it on TV but when I was alone with her I nearly killed her" Flora said in an angry tone that was not so like Flora

"Never mess with Flora, Krystal!" I said

**In Isis**

"She didn't really do that, did he?" Diaspro asked Krystal who was with her watching my show

"SHE DID!" Krystal shouted as she began crying hysterically

**Back to the show**

"Ok next, was Helia your first kiss?" I asked

"Yes" Flora said as she calmed down a bit

"When you saw Helia shirtless, what did you think?" I asked

"He was so hot!" Flora said as Helia blushed

"Do you think Helia is smoking hot?" I asked

"YES!" Flora said while Helia turned into a tomato causing the specialist except Sky and Brandon to laugh at his face.

"Ok…Aisha, what did you think when you first met Nabu?" I asked

"I thought he was a dweeb" Aisha said and Nabu glared at her form in the TV

"Well, that's all and Winx Magix some of the questions you asked were not here because they have already been answered in the previous chapter, now the next set of questions are from xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx, she's huge fan of you and has posters of you in her room, her questions are if you were single which one of your friend's boyfriend's would you date or someone else?" I asked as a smirk formed in my face

"I think I'd be with Andy" Bloom said which cause Sky to cry even more

"I'd be with Sky, I think" Stella said as Bloom glared at her and Brandon cried even more

"I'd be single" Aisha said

"I think I'd be single but maybe I'd be with some Red fountain boy?" Flora said

"Maybe I'd be with Jared?" Musa said and Riven stared wide-eyed once he had registered Musa's word he too joined Sky and Brandon in their crying session.

**In Jared's room**

Jared is in a room all alone watching my show, he hears Musa's answer and says, "I'll bet they'll break up again and I'll be ready to take Musa's heart!" Jared says

His girlfriend is in the door, unknown to him and hears him. She's not a boy who'd cry, she's a girl so she goes in front of him and slaps him so hard he falls from the chair he's sitting on.

"WE ARE OVER!" his girlfriend says and storms out of the room

**Back to the show**

"I'd probably be single" Tecna said

"I think many of the boys are crying right now" I said as I shaked my head

"Is Sky still crying?" Bloom asked

"And Brandon too?" Stella asked

"Let's find out" I said as I switched on the Tv once again and Eraklion appeared.

You could clearly see, the specialists.

"Where's Helia and why is there a tomato in a specialist costume?" Flora asked

"Sweetie *shakes head* That's Helia" I said

*silence* *more silence**my words start to register in the brain of the winx* *start roaring with laughter and fall from their seats*

**After 1 hour of continuous laughing**

"Ok, were fine now, right?" Musa asked

"Yeah" the rest of the winx say and they get up from the floor and back to their seats.

"Sky's still crying" Bloom says finally noticing him

**In Eraklion**

'SHE JUST NOTICES THAT I'M CRYING!" Sky shouts and cries more

"Dude, Musa hasn't even noticed me yet!" Riven says and cries louder

"Stella too!" Brandon says and cries more

**Back to the show**

"Wait, that's Riven crying?" Musa asked

"Yeah, did you see Jared in him" I ask smirking while Musa glares at me

"No, and why is he crying?" Musa asked

"Hmm, let me think *pretends to think Oh, I know! Because of…because of…because of.." I say

"SAY IT ALREADY!" Musa shouts

"Because of…JARED!" I say

**In Jared's room**

"I made Riven cry? That's got to be a record!" Jared says and phones the Guinness book of world records

**Back to the show**

"SHUT UP! You're a crazy girl!" Musa shouts furious

"Shut up both of you, my Brandon is crying too!" Stella says

**In Downland**

"My Brandon? What is she saying? He's going to be mine now!" Amentia says causing Sponteus to cry even more

**In Eraklion**

"My Brandon? I bet she says that to every boy she meets!" Brandon says and cries more

**Back at the show**

"Shall we move on?" I asked to the now shouting winx

"Yes, let's move on and forget this!" Stella says and the others nod

"Ok, for Flora when you first met Helia what did you think and we all know that you had his name written all over your notebook!" I say

**In Eraklion**

"I wish Bloom was like that!" Sky says

"I wish Stella was like that!" Stella says

"I wish Musa was like that!" Riven says

*more crying*

**Back in the show**

"Well, I thought that he was a lot like me, I mean he loves nature, and the painting it was all so nice, you could say that for it was like love at first sight" Flora said dreamily

'Aww" I said as I tilted my head a bit and Flora blushed while the other winx smiled

**In Eraklion**

"For me too" Helia whispered as he blushed a bit

**Back in the show**

"Next question, have you and Helia ever argued with each other?" I asked

"Well, we once argued because, Helia was flirting with Krystal" Flora said

"Yes and?" I asked

'And what? That's it" Flora said

"Won't you tell me more?" I asked with an innocent face

"The questions doesn't ask so no" Flora said and folded her hands

"Ahh! Fine!, now for Bloom, have you and Sky ever threatened each other?" I asked

"No" Bloom answered simply

"Really? Ah well, xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx, some of your questions were already asked in the previous chapter so they are not included here, next question is from Guest to all the winx except Bloom, do you think that Bloom is an attention seeker?" I asked as I read another card

"Well, she does always steal my spotlight" Stella said as she put her right hand in the air and the other in her hip while no was the answer of the rest. **(A/N: personally, I don't think bloom is an attention seeker, she just gets attention and I really don't think that the winx would say that she is either)**

"Well, ok and do you think that Bloom earned her enchantix fair and square, after all you all had to sacrifice yourselves while all Bloom had to do was believe in herself" I said

"Well, I think she got it fair and square, after all she had to face many problems maybe even more than ours" Flora said and the others agreed **(A/N: Again, I don't think the winx would be mean besides bloom did have to go through a lo to get her enchantix)**

"Next questions are from floralove2, first I would like to say that I'm glad she enjoyed the previous chapter, next her questions are, who do you think will get married first among you?" I asked all eyes fell on Bloom immediately.

"WHAT?" Bloom asked

"Yeah, she'll probably get married first" Stella said

"Totally" Aisha agreed

"I agree too, next who'll have a baby first?" I asked and once again all eyes were on Bloom, so I gues we know the answer

"O..k, so what do you want one baby or twin or maybe triplets?" I asked

"I want two babies, but one at a time" bloom said

"Me too, but I want twins because I don't want my figure to be bad twice!" Stella said making everyone surprised

**In Eraklion**

"MY POOR FUTURE BABY!" Brandon said and cried more

**Back to the show**

"I want one baby" Flora said

**In Eraklion**

"BUT I WANT TWO!" Helia cried

**Back to the show**

"One" Musa said

"Me too" Aisha said and Tecna nodded

"Ok, so who do you think has the best relationship with their boyfriend and who has the worse?" I asked

"That's a hard question" Tecna said

"I think Flora has" Bloom said and the others nodded while Flora blushed **(A/N: I think Flora has the best relationship, what do you think?)**

"And the worst is probably Musa's" Tecna said

"Yeah, probably" Musa said while groaning **(A/N: Well they do have the most fights but I love their story too, it's so cute!)**

**In Eraklion**

"That's probably because she's in a secret relationship with Jared!" Riven said and cried more along with Sky and Brandon

**In Jared's room**

"Musa and I'll make the perfect couple!" Jared said as he laughed like he was crazy

**Back to the show**

"So, what would you name your kids?" I asked

"I've never really thought about that" bloom said and the others nodded **(A/N: I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything)**

"Ok, so what you call your boyfriends in a nickname?" I asked

"Remember baby?" Bloom asked laughing and the others nodded

"I already gave one to him" Stella said

"How does Hely sound?" Flora asked and everyone fell form the chair laughing

**In Eraklion**

"Hely? Really?" Helia asked stunned at the nickname flora had given him

"It suites you" Riven said between his cried

"SHUT UP!" Helia shouted

**Back to the show**

"Nabu already sounds like a nickname" Aisha said

"Well, there must be something" I said

"How about Nab?" Aisha asked

"Lame" I said

"I think maybe Riv?" Musa asked

"Cool one but still lame" I said

"Probably Tim" Tecna said

"Now that's a nickname, so next question is from Minnie, how many time have you have sex with your boyfriend" I asked

"Six times" Bloom said

"99,54,86,762 times" Stella said

"You counted?" I asked

"Of course but that's only with Brandon!" Stella said

**In Eraklion**

"Doesn't she have any shame?" Brandon asked half with anger half with embarrassment

**Back in the show**

"Only twice" Flora said

"Five times" Aisha said

"Two times" Musa said

"Three times" Tecna said

"Ok, and Minnie, your other question had been answered in the previous chapter, now these are the last set of questions from, Soul seeker3, first I want to tell Soul that I can't bring the specialist here but I have some good news for everyone, this story will have a sequel where you can ask the specialist questions, and that will also have a sequel where you can ask the trix questions, so Soul your questions will be asked in the first chapter of the sequel to Angel's show of Randomness, the sequel's title will be Angel's show of randomness: Specialists, and the same for trix, this story will probably be named, Angel's show of Randomness: Winx as well, but I'm not sure about that, now the questions are for Bloom, how did Andy see you naked was it an accident or, well you know?" I said

"Well, the answer is you know" Bloom said

"Whoa, I'm sure Sky would have loved hearing it" I said

**In Eraklion**

"I can't believe it!" Sky said crying more

**Back at the show**

"Now this is the last questions of the day, winx which one of your transformations do you like the best and why?" I asked

"I like sirenix the best, because with it's help my sister was restored" Bloom said

"I like harmonix, I think I looked most beautiful in it" Stella said

"I like enchantix, because I got it while saving my sister" Flora said

"I like sirenix, because it's like my element" Aisha said

"I like harmonix, because I like the name you know, it sounds like harmony and that;s just what music creates" Musa said **(A/N: I couldn't' think of anything better!)**

"I like enchantix too because of the sacrifice for it" Tecna said

'Well, that's all for today! I hope you enjoyed! Keep sending questions and see ya next time!" I said


End file.
